Une âme érrante
by Nahamy
Summary: Que se passetil quand on se découvre un amour pour son frère jumeau? complète
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Nahamy Base : Harry Potter Couple : Fred et George Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, cette fic parles de relation amoureuse entre deux frère, si cela vous choque faite demi-tour.  
  
Une âme errante.  
  
Tu te demandes encore sûrement comment on en est arrivé là, et bien pour moi tout à commencer quand tu es venue vers moi avec cette lettre.  
  
~FLASCH~  
  
J'étais tranquillement dans notre chambre en train de travailler sur notre projet de boutique de farce et attrape quand tu es arrivé tenant une lettre dans ta main avec un grand sourire que je ne t'avais jamais vue.  
  
- George tu ne devineras jamais ce qui m'arrive.  
  
- Tu as gagné au loto Fred ?  
  
- Mais non, c'est Alicia, elle m'envoie une déclaration, je suis fou de joie, depuis le temps que j'attend ça.  
  
Je me revoie encore la voie légèrement tremblement demandé de quel déclaration il s'agissais.  
  
- Une déclaration d'amour idiot, bon je te laisse je vais voir avec maman si elle pourrait passé quelque jour ici.  
  
Tu es partie ravie par cette nouvelle, et c'est là que je réalisé que je te perdais. Depuis notre naissance nous avons toujours ressentie les mêmes émotions fortes, en même temps, et aujourd'hui pendant que ton c?ur explosait de joie le mien se brisait. Je me suis mit a haïr Alicia de toute mon âme car elle te voler à moi et que c'était elle qui avait fait naître ce formidable sourire et pas moi.  
  
Maman a finalement accepté qu'elle vienne passer une semaine au Terrier, la pire semaine de ma vie, la voir te prendre dans ses bras, voir vos lèvres se touchaient, t'entendre lui murmurait des mots d'amour, alors que j'ai toujours espéré que se soit à moi que tu les dises. Car oui je t'aime Fred, pas comme un jumeau mais comme un amant, mais cet amour est interdit, et il me détruit peu à peu. Avant je pouvais le supporter mais depuis qu'elle est arrivé j'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce doucement un poignard dans le c?ur. J'ai passé des heures seul assis dans l'herbe sous le grand chêne a réfléchir à un moyen de ne pas te faire souffrir et la seule que j'ai trouvé est de m'éloigner de toi le plus possible, et c'est ce que je vais faire même si cela me tue.  
  
Quelques jours plus tard au petit déjeuner les lettres de Poudlard sont arrivé, Alicia était partie la veille et tu étais encore sur ton nuage, mais cela t'as bien vite fait redescendre.  
  
- Et regarder il y a un mot de McGonagall. Cher Mr Weasley en tant que membre de l'équipe de quidditch je vous informe que Mr Harry Potter a été choisie comme capitaine. L'équipe devra donc se trouvait un gardien, une poursuiveuse et un batteur suite à la démission de Mr George Weasley de l'équipe. Le silence tomba dans la cuisine je n'avais prévenue personne de ma décision, quand Fred me demanda pourquoi, je sortie la première excuse qui me tombait sous la main, je veux me consacrait à mes études. Notre mère fut ravie de ma décision, les autres me regardèrent septique. Que pourrais je le dire, non en fait c'est parce que je crève d'amour pour mon frère jumeau que je fait ça, ils m'enverraient immédiatement à St Mangouste.  
  
Le jour de la rentré arriva trop vite à mon goût car il signifié notre séparation, je me l'étais juré, je devais m'éloigner de toi. Alicia vint à notre rencontre, et t'entraînât à sa suite dans son wagon, tu m'as fait signe de te suivre, j'ai fait comme si je ne l'avais pas vue et ai rejoint Ron et Harry. Lors du banquet le même scénario se reproduisit, ce soir là je n'ai presque pas mangé, refusant de croisé ton regard, ne pouvant supporté de la voir de prendre la main, t'embrasser. Finalement je suis monté me coucher directement, une heure après je t'ai entendue te coucher, je savais que tu voulais me parler, mais je ne pouvais pas, sinon toutes mes bonnes résolutions auraient prit fin en contemplant tes yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Le lendemain je me suis levé avant toi, et me suis rendue tout de suite dans la grande salle, sachant pertinemment que tu n'oserais pas me parler devant tout le monde. En cours je suis assis à coté de Lee laissant ainsi la place pour qu'Elle s'asseye à coté de toi, tu fut surpris je le vit à ton regard, mais cela me faisait encore plus mal qu'a toi.  
  
Soir salle commune  
  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'étais pas avec Fred, j'aidais Ron et Harry a faire leur devoir, Hermione les avait gentiment envoyé promenait, je m'étais sacrifier, et la conversation arriva mais se fut avec Ron que je l'eut.  
  
- George pourquoi tu ne traîne plus avec Fred ? Vous vous êtes fâchés ?  
  
- Non je veux juste lui laisser un peu d'intimité avec sa petite amie.  
  
J'avais répondue assez fort, pour être sur que toute la salle commune m'entende, cette réponse m'avait laissé un sursis.  
  
Les jours se succédèrent pour laisser place aux semaines, je n'avais toujours pas adressé la parole à Fred à part pour des banalités. Pour que personne ne soupçonne mon état je due totalement changer de look j'avais perdue prés de 15 kilos, moi qui n'étais déjà pas gros, je ressemblait à présent à un fils de fer, mais je n'y pouvait rien, toute nourriture me répugner, alors je le cacher sous des vêtements trop large. J'ai dut aussi me tondre les cheveux ne laissant qu'un centimètre, à chaque coup de brosse mes mèches foutaient le camps je n'avais pas le choix. Pour la seule chose que je ne pouvais faire c'étais pour mes yeux, ils s'étaient étend et je savais que rien ne pourrait les rallumer, j'avais tout simplement perdue la joie de vivre. Je l'ai perdue le jour ou j'ai dut mettre fin à mon souhait le plus cher.  
  
Flash - écoute Fred, j'ai longtemps hésité mais voilà je ne veux plus ouvrir une boutique avec toi, je veux devenir auror.  
  
Je l'ai vue essayer de contenir sa colère, deux mois que je ne lui parlait plus et quand je lui parlait à nouveau s'étais pour lui dire que je brisé notre rêve. Il a lâché un très bien et est partie.  
  
Fin flash  
  
Maintenant nous somme dans le train nous ramenant à la maison pour les vacances de noël, d'habitude maman nous laisse le choix de pouvoir resté à poudlard, mais pas cette fois, je soupçonne Ron de s'être aperçut de quelque chose et d'en avoir parler à maman. J'ai dut mettre plusieurs pulls pour cacher ma maigreur qui n'aurait pas échappé à ma mère. Elle est là sur le quai un grand sourire aux lèvres, je voie clairement qu'elle me regarde sous toutes les coutures cherchant si autre chose à changer à part mes cheveux et ma tenue vestimentaire, elle me serre dans ses bras et ne dit rien. Nous somme arrivé à la maison, je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose, je l'ai vue se retenir durant tout le voyage.  
  
- George tu veux bien enlevé ton pull j'aimerai vérifier quelque chose. Voilà c'est tombé.  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- Ne soit pas agressif voyons, enlève ton pull c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
  
- Non j'ai froid. Les autres nous regarde, ils n'ont pas pour habitude de me voir désobéir ainsi à maman.  
  
- George je t'ordonne t'enlevé se pull !  
  
- HORS DE QUESTION  
  
Je la vie avec horreur levé sa baguette et murmurait un sort, la seconde suivante j'étais debout dans la cuisine avec pour tout vêtement un caleçon. Ma peau vacillant entre un blanc laiteux et un jaune maladif, mes os se voyant par transparence avec la lumière, un squelette ambulant. Je la vie mettre sa main devant sa bouche et entendit les cris de surprise des autres. Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir je grimpa quatre à quatre l'escalier et m'enferma dans ma chambre. Voilà tout se brise, tous ses mois passaient à essayer de cacher mon état, tout cela s'était envolé en quelques secondes, j'entend des pas dans l'escalier et ma mère qui frappe à la porte et tente de l'ouvrir, mais elle n'y arrivera pas j'ai mit un sortilège sur la serrure.  
  
- George ouvre moi s'il te plait il faut qu'on parle.  
  
Aucune réponse je ne veux pas répondre à leurs questions, et surtout je ne veux pas le voir, je sais que je vais craquer sinon, je me dirige vers mon armoire en sort un pull et vieux pantalon de jogging et je m'endors. C'est une douce sensation qui me réveille lentement, je n'ouvre pas les yeux, voulant gardé cette douceur encore quelque temps. Après quelque minute je me rends compte que c'est une main douce et aimante qui passe et repasse dans mes cheveux courts, de faible sanglot ainsi que des paroles étouffait par les pleures, et cette voix est celle de Fred. Je me redresse en sursaut dans mon lit, cherchant comment tu es entré quand mon regard se pose sur la fenêtre ouverte. Je m'éloigne le plus loin de toi possible, et toi tu me regarde le visage remplit de larmes cherchant à comprendre se qui avait bien put se passer. Tu ne me demande qu'une chose une seule et unique chose.  
  
- Expliques moi.  
  
Deux mots qui pourtant me torture, mais je ne peux plus fuir je n'en ai plus la force alors je te raconte tout, cette jalousie envers Alicia et surtout cet amour pour toi qui me détruit peu à peu et cette tentation de te protéger de moi.  
  
Et maintenant nous sommes là dans cette chambre que nous avons partagée depuis notre enfance, un poids énorme me rends la respiration difficile, j'attends ton verdict, vas-tu me prendre dans tes bars et me dire que mon amour est partagé ou vas-tu me regardait avec dégoût comme si j'était un monstre ? Tu relèves la tête et je peux voir clairement que tu as choisis la deuxième solution, tu t'éloignes de moi comme si je te faisais horreur et sort de la pièce qui fut autrefois notre chambre. Sans réfléchir je prend un sac, fourrant à l'intérieur des vêtement, ma baguette magique et prends deux photos, l'une de la famille au grand complet et une autre où ne nous sommes que tout les deux. Une fois cela fait je saute par la fenêtre et me met à courir, au loin j'entends ma mère m'appeler. Mais c'est trop tard George Weasley est mort il ne reste plus qu'une âmes brisé par un amour impossible, une âme errante.  
  
OWARI (peut-être une suite si y a des demandeurs) 


	2. comme avant? est ce encore possible

Auteur : Nahamy  
  
Disclamer : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient.  
  
Genre : inceste, yaoi  
  
Titre : Comme avant ? Est-ce encore possible ?  
  
Fred tenta de se concentrer sur le cours de métamorphose mais une fois de plus il échoua. Six mois déjà que son frère lui avant avoué ses sentiments, six mois que George était partis après qu'il l'est rejeté, six mois qu'il ne vivait plus.  
  
Quand George avait fait sa fugue il ne s'était pas inquiété, trop bouleverser par ses aveux. Il pensait que dans quelques jours il reviendrait et que tout serai comme avant. Mais les jours devinrent des semaines, des semaines des mois et George n'était pas revenus. Sa mère déprimait et ne souriait plus, Ginny pleurait chaque nuit dans sol lit, son père et Percy avait lancé les auror à ses trousses mais rien, il avait tout simplement disparut.  
  
Pourtant il n'était pas mort, Fred le sentait au fond de lui, se lien unique qui les lier depuis l'enfance lui disait. Alicia avait tenté de la soutenir, mais sa présence était devenue insupportable pour Fred, il était en colère contre elle, elle avait fait souffrir sa moitié. Mais surtout il était en colère contre lui-même depuis leur naissance ils avaient toujours tout partagé, leur joie comme leurs peines. Et pourtant il n'avait rien vu, pas vu que son frère mourrait d'amour pour lui depuis quatre mois.  
  
Il n'avait jamais vraiment penser à son avenir avant, à part cette idée de magasin de farces et attrapes, mais aussi loin qu'il regardait George était toujours à ses côtés, mais aujourd'hui tout était remis en compte. Ses examens approchaient à grands pas mais comment se concentrait quand une partie de vous-même avait disparut ? Trois coups retentirent sur la porte et Rusard l'horrible concierge entra.  
  
-Excusez moi professeur mais le directeur voudrait voir Mr Weasley immédiatement.  
  
- Très bien, allez y Mr Weasley.  
  
Fred prit ses affaires, une légère peur au ventre, et suivit le concierge qui l'abandonna devant la gargouille où Ron et Ginny s'y trouvaient également et sa peur s'amplifia. Si le directeur les convoquait s'est qu'il avait sûrement des nouvelles de George. Le cœur battant à la chamade ils passèrent la porte du bureau directoriale où Dumbledore l'air grave les attendait.  
  
Dumbledore les fit asseoir en face de lui avant de prendre la parole.  
  
- Nous avons retrouvez George.  
  
- Où est il ?  
  
- A sainte Mangouste, il a été légèrement blessé dans une bagarre avec des mangemorts.  
  
- Il les a combattus ?  
  
- Non, il était avec eux. C'était une sorte de test avant de recevoir la marque. J'ai parlé avec lui mais il n'a pas voulut la raison de cet acte.  
  
- Quand pourrons nous le voir ?  
  
- Maintenant, vous allez vous y rendre par poudre de cheminette, vos parents vous y attendent.  
  
Les Weasley se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et disparurent dans une flamme verte, leur père les attendait et ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur frère ou Molly Weasley essayait de lui parlait. George se renferma dans un mutisme, fuyant le regard de sa famille.  
  
F : Vous pouvez nous laissez seul s'il vous plait ?  
  
George se crispa à l'idée de restez seul avec son frère, un à un les membres de sa faille sortirent, Ron ferma la porte derrière lui. Fred s'approcha et prit son frère dans ses bras, caressant ses douces mèches rousses. George se blottis contre sa poitrine et laissa quelques larmes. De bonheur ou de tristesse il ne saurait le dire.  
  
F : Pourquoi tu était avec eux ? Fred pleurait à son à présent.  
  
G : Il m'avait promis.  
  
F : ses promesses sont souvent fausse George.  
  
G : Je sais mais j'avais si mal que je l'ai crut.  
  
F : Que t'avait il promis ?  
  
G : Que tu serais à moi.  
  
Sa réponse n'avait été qu'un murmure qu'on aurait pu confondre avec le souffle du vent, mais Fred l'entendit parfaitement, s'inscrivant au fer rouge dans son cœur, et il se sentit coupable.  
  
G : Ne t'inquiète pas je sais que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagé, je ne t'embèterai plus avec ça.  
  
F : Tu rentres à le maison ?  
  
G : Oui je sort ce soir et doit rejoindre Poudlard avec vous.  
  
F : Pourquoi si tôt ?  
  
G : J'en ai envie.  
  
Le soir la famille Weasley rejoignit le Terrier, George refusait toujours de répondre à leur question et ils finirent par abandonné. Deux jours plus tard les enfants rejoignirent l'école, George les accompagna ne voulant restez seul avec sa mère.  
  
- George Macgonagall voulait te voir pour tes futures études.  
  
- Oui je sais Ron merci.  
  
F : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire finalement ?  
  
G : Dès que cette année est finie je serai majeur, je vais partir voyager. Rien ne me retient vraiment ici.  
  
F : Tu vas encore partir ? Tu vas encore nous laissez ? Me laissez !  
  
G : Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.  
  
F : Tu te trompes ! Tu es frère, mon jumeau ! Et j'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'aime !  
  
G : Je sais mais pas comme je le voudrais. Bonne nuit Fred.  
  
F : Tu fuit !  
  
G : peut être, bonne nuit Fred.  
  
Fred se pelota dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée de la salle commune, il avait soudain très froid, comme si tout son être, en partant du cœur, se gelait. Il était seul, les autres griffondor étaient depuis longtemps couché. Harry descendit de son dortoir et s'approcha.  
  
H : Fred ça va ?  
  
F : Mouais, peine cœur, et toi ?  
  
- Cauchemar.  
  
- Oh.  
  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
  
- ........George m'a avoué ses sentiments il y 6mois, je l'ai rejeté et il c'est enfuit. Et là il vient de me dire qu'une fois l'année finit il repartirait. Je ne sais pas se que je ressens pour lui, mais j'ai si mal.  
  
- Oh, qu'est ce qui te gène le plus, qu'il soit on frère ou que vous soyez deux hommes ?  
  
- je sais pas vraiment, les deux je crois.  
  
- L'amour entre membres de la même famille est interdit à cause des tares que cela provoque chez les enfants. Comme vous êtes deux hommes le problème ne se posa pas. Et tu sais l'amour entre deux personnes du même sexe n'est pas quelques chose de mal.  
  
- mouais.  
  
- Ecoute imagine qu'il te quitte, qu'il parte pour toujours et ne revient jamais.  
  
- c'est le cas.  
  
- Alors ? Que ressens tu ?  
  
- J'ai l'impression que mon cœur explose, se fissurant en deux, j'ai comme un énorme poids sur la poitrine qui m'empêche de respirer normalement. J'ai envi de pleurer, mais aucune larme ne coule.  
  
- et quand il est près de toi ?  
  
- J'ai l'impression que c'est tout les jours le printemps, mon cœur s'emballe quand il est dans les bras. Je suis triste quand il est triste et heureux quand il l'est.  
  
- Et bien Fred je crois que ton cas est désespérer. Tu es amoureux mon ami.  
  
- Tu crois ?  
  
- J'ai les mêmes symptômes.  
  
- Peut être. De qui es tu amoureux toi ?  
  
- ..... euh de Ron.  
  
- Quoi ??!!? Mais tu l'as littéralement poussé dans les bras d'Hermione !  
  
- Chut ! Je sais, ils se dévoraient des yeux tous les deux. Je l'aime vraiment Fred, mais mes sentiments ne sont pas réciproques. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit heureux même si ce n'est pas avec moi. En fait c'est pour lui que je me bats encore contre Voldemort, pour qu'il goûte enfin à une vie de paix et de bonheur.  
  
- Tu l'aimes vraiment alors. Mon frère a de la chance d'être aimé comme ça.  
  
- Je suppose, allez Fred va rejoindre ta tendre moitié et ouvre lui ton cœur.  
  
- merci beaucoup Harry.  
  
Fred partit dans son dortoir, Harry prit sa place devant la cheminée. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par des pensées joyeuses. Il sentit deux bras l'enlacer, et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Harry reconnut l'odeur de Ron et la panique le prit quand en sentant des larmes coulaient dans son cou.  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe Ron ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Mais répond moi Ron !  
  
- Je suis désolé Harry.  
  
- De quoi Ron ? Harry se retourna pour faire asseoir le roux sur ses genoux.  
  
- De n'avoir rien vu.  
  
- De quoi parle tu Ron ?  
  
- Je...Je t'es entendus parler avec Fred, Harry se raidit contre lui, j'ai été tellement aveugle.  
  
- Je suis désolé Ron, je ne voulait pas que l'apprenne.  
  
- Tu ne me l'aurais jamais dit ?  
  
- Non, je ne voulais pas gâcher ton bonheur.  
  
- Imbécile ! Tu ne comprends pas que le seul moment où je suis heureux c'est quand je suis avec toi, que en ce moment je suis heureux.  
  
- Mais et Hermione ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais.  
  
- Comme une amis, je croyais que tu ne me regarderai jamais comme je te regarde.  
  
- Oh Ron j'ai été si stupide !  
  
- On l'a été tout les deux Harry.  
  
Ron s'approcha encore plus près de son ami et posa timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes, Harry approfondit le baiser, et peu de temps après ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux.  
  
George sentit comme un courant un d'air avant de sentir un corps chaud se blottir contre lui. Il se retourna pour vois Fred, il ouvrit ses bras et son frère vint s'y blottir avec joie.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Fred ?  
  
- Je....Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens, enfin si mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu peur de mes sentiments. En tout cas ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas que tu le laisses. C'est six mois on été un véritable enfer sans toi à mes côtés. Alors je t'en supplie George ne me laisse pas, plus jamais.  
  
- Oh Fred je te le promets, je ne te quitterai jamais. Jamais ! Je t'aime trop pour ça.  
  
- Moi aussi George, j'ai comprit à présent, je t'aime.  
  
George eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie, des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur ses joues, enfin son amour était partagé. Fred prit sa baguette, il verrouilla les rideaux et d'un sortilège fit apparaître une dizaine de petites lumières. Le lit se transforma en cocon confortable, rempli d'amour, sous un ciel étoilé. Leur nuit fut magnifique, magique, faite de baisers, de caresse tendre, de mots d'amour et de promesse.  
  
Quand les griffondor descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner certains élèves s'étonnèrent que quatre d'entre eux aient des étoiles plein les yeux.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
